


Friend Down In Pirates' Bay

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: AT ALL TIMES, Ambushed, Catching-Up, Evil Pirates - Freeform, F/M, Gen, General Havoc, Group Hugs, Hiding, I LOVE THESE GUYS TOO MUCH, Negotiations, Quest For Treasure, Special Rings, The Revival, havoc - Freeform, pirates!!, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A new cast struggles to solve the secret of the Pirates' Treasure. Two foreigners, DGT, Tim + Wallet, and one other.Can they do it?





	1. The Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I did a thing. :3

Hello, it’s me again!

We had to save a Genie this time.

Geez, that Collector woman sure gets around…

She’s like a serial kidnapper, I swear!

-Anyway.

There was this evil Storyteller named Scheherazade trying to kill our friends, but that failed miserably for her, so…

Yeah.

We got that horse smashed into nothing, and were given a chance for revival.

Alex, or Ro?

I knew whom I wanted, but Tana, Gabbie, and DeStorm were all waiting for_ him_.

The latter of which came up to this Genie and whispered a name in his ear.

Now…

I guess we wait.

*

A puff of blue smoke obscured their vision.

But when it cleared…

They stumbled, looking this way and that, eyes wide with confusion and a little breathless fear.

“Welcome back”.

Someone in a turban with translucent white eyes took their hands.

Steadied them against the Post-Revival haze.

“The others are waiting for you in the lounge”.

Tip-toeing cautiously down the empty hallway, they were about to slide into the nearest stairwell when a sharp blade was suddenly pressed to their neck-!?

“Don’t move another step-“

“I’m not moving!” They squeaked!!!

“Who are you!?”

“-“

“-Wait”.

Voices.

Trickling from around a far-off corner.

“Hmm…shipmates of yours, I would presume?”

“Maybe?”

They thought that was it anyway!!?

Like, it could’ve been them, but they were also really, really faint, sooooo-

“Let’s pay them a visit”.


	2. Here Be Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next hour begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if you all got it, shall we? (;

4:00 in the morning, and they still had three more keys to find.

Only an hour ’till the sun came up, at least, if his math was right.

“Okay, who wants to turn this thing?”

Gabbie held up their hard-won key, purple gem glowing with arcane power.

“I mean, you earned it, so-“, Morgan fidgeted nervously.

Rei shrugged.

“Just do it”, DeStorm encouraged.

“We gotta get out of here!” Tim seconded while his Wallet clung to his arm and nodded.

(That third wish had been put to good use).

“The people have spoken…”, Tana murmured.

“Everyone cover your assets”.

She inserted it into the lock, and twisted the shaft.

With a CLUNK! a roll of fabric dropped down from the ceiling.

“Oh my God!” The Pin-Up girl yelped.

Black in color, white skull and crossbones front and center…

“This is some Jolly Rodger s*-“the Con Man Commented.

The front doors swung open.

“RRRAAAHHHH!!”

A man with long-ish hair and a beard swept into the room, trailed by a small crew of bellowing, cutlass-wielding pirates!!

The Enforcer and the Hollywood Star quickly stepped protectively in front of their friends.

“Round ‘em up!!”

“Uncle Timmy, I’m scared…”

“It’s okay, Tim Jr., I’ll protect you!”

“Let’s go, let’s go-!!”

The Hatter whacked someone over the head with his giant pin, and yanked the duo into the next room!

“Hey-Wait for us!”

The blonde girl hustled after them, DeStorm holding a shielding arm up in front of them both.

“Don’t just stand there!!”

Gabbie grabbed his arm.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon-“

Gun shots sounded from behind, making him jump.

They have firearms too…

“Where do we go? Where do we hide-“

Tana panicked as they ran.

“Anywhere but here!!”

Shoved in the middle of the trio, the quiet Street Sweeper had a moment of uncomfyness.

This is too close.

Then he got shuffled in behind a window frame, the curtains just inches from tickling his nose and making him sneeze.

Squished between broad shoulders, and a ribbed corset.

‘Shhh’, Gabbie whispered, finger pressed firmly to her lips.

Cramped in, he shrank a little further into his scarf.

I don’t like being a fish.

“I think we lost them”.

Morgan peeped out over the top of a display case.

“Nope, they’re still there”.

The Baby hugged Tim for dear life, little arms trembling in an invisible breeze.

-Or maybe it was real after all!

Those doors might’ve still been open…

“Just hangin’ out-they’re just hanging out…”

“I can smell’ em!” The lady pirate shouted.

“You cowards come out and fight!!”

“Where are you?” Growled one with dreadlocks.

“Show yourselves!!”

“They’re working for that traitorous b*!” their Captain loudly decried.

“Aye, aye captain!”

“I see a light out there, c’mon!!”

Charging out the gallery like a herd of stampeding, hollering rhinocereses, they finally, finally(!!) left them alone.

“It’s alright now, lil’ Timmy. Daddy-O will always keep you safe”.

They gave him a watery smile in return.

Creeping out from their hiding spots, the four window-dressers joined the three case-duckers in the middle of the room.

“That, was trucking stressful!” Gabbie irritatedly shook the stray dust from her skirts.

“Do you think they’re really gone?” Tana asked, voice quavering.

“Looks like it”.

Although he wouldn’t admit it to the others, they’d been pretty d* lucky.

Those pirates could have searched and found them easily.

“They frightened Tim Jr.!” Tim (Sr.?) exclaimed angrily.

“It’s unforgivable”, Morgan huffed.

Rei took deeeeep breaths, and it was impossible to tell whether he was following along with the conversation or not.

“-You guys!? You guys!!”

That voice-he thought he’d never hear it again!

“I think…I think I’m stuck-“

A woman in a leather corset, dark hair full of kinked curls had a tiny, but sharp knife at Rosanna’s throat.

Arms scrunched to her sides as if she were afraid to even move-

“Ro!” the Hatter cried out joyfully.

“Yaass!!” Tana clapped in approval.

Well what do you know.

The Genie really _can_ overturn a Final Death.

“Back up!!” Her captor screamed.

“I swear to God, I’ll cut her throat!”

“Please don’t…do that…”, the Socialite weakly protested.

“No-no don’t do it!”

Agitated, the Hatter snatched up his pin.

“She just fr*n died!” Tim complained.

“We don’t want to lose her!!” Tana yelled raggedly.

After all, she had died for Alex…once…

“My dog! My baby, she needs me-“

The woman glared daggers at her, and tightened the hold.

“Ouuuuch….”

“-Hey! Let her go”.

He stepped forward, all business.

“We don’t want any trouble”.

“You working for Rorik?”

“Who?” Tana bounced on the heels of her boots, terrified energy radiating off of her in waves.

“Tall…dark…”

Her eyes flicked to the side.

“Terribly handsome…”

“Dude, he was just here!” Tim said, pointing frantically away from Rosanna-

Rei nodded.

“Him and his pirate crew harassed us for like, a while, and then disappeared!”

He picked up on the thread of controlled terror in Gabbie's voice.

“Would they have hurt me…?” Little Tim Jr. whispered.

“Probably, the lawless b*ds! No respect for anyone but themselves”.

-She spit.

“Gesundheit”, Ro told her.

“But!

You must be working for him!!”

“Actually no not really can we please just have Ro back now-“

“Who is your captain!!?”

Tana was swiftly cowed.

“I am”.

DeStorm evenly met her burning gaze of fury.

“We’re not fans of Rorik ourselves”.

“And how can I be sure of that?”

“Because he tried to kill us”.

“Yeah”, Tim agreed.

“He was nothin’ like Captain Hook!”

“…I see”.

She lifted two fingers to her lips, and spit.

“Gesundheit!” Ro gasped.

“I need you to swear an oath”.

“Of course”.

He raised his own two fingers, and spit.

“-I swear on a Pirate’s Boat, that if I change my word I will cut her throat~!”

“You little b*”, Gabbie muttered under her breath.

“Ew! Worst Disney song ever!!” was Tana’s take on the matter.

“I don’t like that-“

The little Wallet-child’s eyes grew full of tears.

“I know, baby, I know-“

“Repeat it after me!!”

“DeStorm please!” the Hatter begged.

“Relax”, he called over his shoulder.

“It’ll be fine”.

Rei silently patted Morgan on the back in consolation.

“I swear on a pirate’s boat that if I change my word I will cut her throat”.

Clearly and concisely.

Ain’t no way this woman was gonna find fault with him.

For one heart-stopping instant, she didn’t move.

Just screwed up her brows and stared at him with the most blatant distrust he had ever seen in his life.

And he had seen a **lot** of distrust.

She pushed the tiny Socialite away.

“Oh, oh-”

Who landed neatly in the Enforcer’s arms.

“Yes!! Thank God-“

Morgan zoomed off to enfold both herself and DeStorm into an oxygen-crushing hug!!

“You’re alive! You’re really alive-!!”

“I would’ve totally taken you down if you’d actually gone and hurt her”, Gabbie informed whilst walking over to the threesome.

“I so would’ve”.

“Me too!!” Tana added.

“Tim Jr., you can look now”, Tim (Sr.) said affectionately.

“Okay!”

The kiddo uncovered their eyes.

“Phew! I’m glad she’s alright”.

"Me too".

“Thank you, everyone-“

Ro wiped her sleeve across her face.

“You brought me back…”

Rei stood behind the others and watched as they all group-hugged a second time.

No one could see it, but beneath the giant scarf was a small smile.

“As a marker of this truce”, the lady said, “I give you, the Pirate’s Ring”.

She walked up to Rosanna as the Hug Squad dispersed, and gently took her hand.

It was big, greenish, and a bit clunky, but the design was cool.

Neatly sliding over the knuckle of her finger, she oohed.

“I like this. This is pretty-“

“Is that potentially deadly?”

The Hatter man was worried.

“Calling it right now, that piece of jewelry’s got deadly poison!”

Gabbie eyed the woman suspiciously.

“What happened after you kicked the can?”

“Tim!!” Tana scolded.

“She kicked a can?”

Tim Jr. blinked.

“No, no it’s okay…”

Rosanna poked at it.

It wouldn’t come off now.

“There was a nice man in blue, then a bunch of smoke, then Miss, um, uh-“

“Jezebel”.

“Then Miss Jezebel thought I was evil and tried to slit my throat. But then you all saved me!

-Oh, and thank you for the Ring!”

“T’was nothing”, she insisted.

“Were you okay on the other side?”

Ohhh…

She looked in those stressed red eyes, and her heart melted for the poor guy!

“Yeah! It was hot, but not too bad”.

He winced.

“Aww, don’t worry! I’m here”.

-Then something occurred to her.

“Who’s the little child?”

“Oh”.

Tim blushed slightly, causing Rei to tilt his head!

An odd sight!!

“They’re my son”.

“AAHHHHH-!!”

This was news!

This was HUGE news!!!

“Down, girl”, he joked.

“You’re a father!

A father!!”

She started to jump up-and-down excitedly.

“What’s their name?”

“Tim Jr…”, the child said softly.

They burrowed their face into Tim’s armpit.

“Hello Tim Jr.!

I’m Rosanna”.

“This is adorable and all, but we’ve got a key to find before this ‘Rorik’ guy comes back”.

Gabbie’s voice was urgent.

“Yeah”, Tana agreed.

“What’s he after you for?” DeStorm interrogated.

“He wants this”.

Jezebel withdrew a folded piece of parchment from her sword belt.

Un-folded it.

“It’s our key!” Morgan zeroed in on the iconic ornate shape lying at the top of a crude pile of coins.

“We need that!” Tana echoed.

“Looks like we have to go kick some pirate butt”.

The Hollywood Star stamped a heel into the floor for emphasis.

“You help me find the treasure-“

“Yes!” Morgan shouted.

“We’ll do it”, DeStorm promised.

“No strings, yeah?”

Tim wanted to be sure.

“You get the key”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the search for treasure is a go!

**Author's Note:**

> Start placing your non-lethal bets now on who's getting revived.


End file.
